fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mega Man X Super Smash Bros.
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mega Man series and the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and for Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) Mega Man Super Smash Bros. Being alternate versions of the same game, these two feature mostly the same content, except for stages and trophies and including some different modes. Specifically they feature from the Mega Man series: *1 playable character (Mega Man) *1 Smash Run enemy (3DS-exclusive mode) (Mettaur) *1 stage across both versions (Wily Castle) **3DS: 1 stage **Wii U: 1 stage *1 Assist Trophy (Elec Man) *4 Mii fighter costumes (DLC) *1 item and 1 enemy in Smash Tour (Wii U-exclusive mode) *21 Trophies across both versions **3DS: 13 trophies **Wii U: 20 trophies *1 playable Masterpiece (Wii U-exclusive mode) (Mega Man 2) *11 Music tracks **3DS: 4 tracks **Wii U: 10 tracks Mega Man Mega Man is a newcomer with looks and moves that represent his past NES games, as well as future titles on various other Mega Man games that would come after. Special moves: *'Neutral - Metal Blade': A spinning saw blade projectile that can be thrown in one of eight different directions. The blade can be picked up and thrown by players like a regular item, and it deals greater damage upon being thrown a second time. Mega Man cannot throw another Metal Blade until his previous one disappears. Its fair amount of utility makes this Mega Man's most useful tool for edgeguarding, approaching and spacing, and can even initiate shield break combos. The move is based on Metal Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. *'Side - Crash Bomber': Fires a grappling bomb attached to a drill that latches on to any surface or fighter it touches, before exploding a few seconds later. Much like a Gooey Bomb, it can be transferred between players before it detonates but has a shorter timer and the explosion can be safely shielded. The bomb can travel a good distance until it disappears. Can be used to bait a shield grab, or shot against the stage while recovering to deny edgeguarding or extend Mega Man's own recovery. The move is based on Crash Man's weapon in Mega Man 2. *'Up - Rush Coil': Mega Man briefly summons his robotic dog companion Rush. A second bounce will make Mega Man jump even higher than the first bounce. Other players will also be able to bounce on Rush, even if he is in the air. Mega Man is unable to summon Rush again until he lands, or is hit by an attack after using it. The move is based on the Rush Coil from Mega Man 3. *'Down - Leaf Shield': Mega Man summons leaf-shaped units that electromagnetically orbit around him. The leaves block projectiles, and can be fired forwards by pressing an attack button to land multiple hits, or used to deal additional damage to a grabbed enemy. The move is based on Wood Man's weapon from Mega Man 2. *'Final Smash - Mega Legends': Mega Man fires a Black Hole Bomb, Galaxy Man's weapon from Mega Man 9, in front of him. After it explodes, it can suck opponents in. If anyone gets sucked in, then Mega Man X, MegaMan.EXE, Mega Man Volnutt, and Geo Stelar, all protagonists of their own spin-off series, will join Mega Man to fire their Mega Busters in unison in a cinematic Final Smash. Palette swaps: He obtains seven new palette swaps, They all represent how he changes color whenever he gets a new weapon: These are A red and White outfit representing his Rush Coil adaptation, a green and white outfit, representing his Leaf Shield move, A gold and yellow outfit, representing his Metal Blades, A White and Blue outfit, representing his Ice Slasher and Air Shooter, A Yellow and Green outfit, representing his Slash Claw, A red and Gold outfit, representing his Flame Sword and Flame Blast, and a Black and Gold outfit, representing his Hard Knuckle. This game also introduces character customization, allowing to chose between a regular variation and two alternate ones for each character's moves. Unlike other characters, these alternate special tend to be essentially different from Mega Man's alternate moves are: *'Neutral': **'Hyper Bomb': A bomb that can be thrown in eight directions and will explode in contact with the ground or an enemy, but it has a form of vertical movement, giving it an arcing motion. Despite the bomb's fuse, it will not explode until it hits something. The move is based on Bomb Man's weapon from Mega Man 1. **'Shadow Blade':Throws a shuriken that has a boomerang effect, returning to the same position it was thrown from. It can be still thrown in eight directions, but does not stick on the ground, has less range, and cannot be picked up either. It is based on Shadow Man's weapon from Mega Man 3. *'Side': **'Ice Slasher': Fires an arrowhead-shaped ice projectile that deals less damage than the Crash Bomber, but can go through multiple enemies and also freeze them on contact, provided that they have sustained a moderate amount of damage beforehand. It is based on Ice Man's weapon from Mega Man. **'Danger Warp': Fires an explosive wrapped in a bubble that floats upwards in an exponential arc and will explode if it comes into contact with an enemy, or on its own after a few seconds. Whilst harder to use than both the Crash Bomber and Ice Slasher due to its unusual trajectory, it deals more damage and knockback. It is based on Burst Man's weapon from Mega Man 7. *'Up': **'Tornado Hold': Drops a spinning fan onto the ground that creates a tornado and pushes anyone caught in it upwards, dealing multiple hits. It can be also used to combo into the Flame Sword, Slash Claw or Air Shooter. If used in mid-air, it causes the fan to fall as it pushes Mega Man up, giving it better offensive potential but slightly less vertical distance than the Rush Coil. It is based on Tengu Man's weapon from Mega Man 8. **'Beat Call': Mega Man summons his robotic bird companion Beat, which he grabs onto as he lifts him upwards with greater horizontal distance but less speed than the Rush Coil. Based on the Beat Call from Mega Man 7, which allowed Beat to appear and rescue Mega Man from falling off the screen. Capable of letting Mega Man fly under Final Destination while none of his other custom moves can. *'Down': **'Skull Barrier': Produces a skull-shaped energy shield that orbits around Mega Man. It can reflect projectiles, but travels much less distance and does much less damage when thrown, as well as having no hitbox at all when it is orbiting around Mega Man. The move is based on Skull Man's weapon from Mega Man 4. **'Plant Barrier':Mega Man summons flower petal-shaped units that orbit around him. The petals are more durable than the Leaf Shield, as they do not disappear when hit and deal slightly more damage when thrown, but they move slightly slower and have less range when thrown. The move is based on Plant Man's weapon from Mega Man 6. Mettaur Mettaur is the Smash Run enemy that appears in the Mega Man series. Mettaur appear as enemies. They hide underneath their indestructible helmets until a fighter approaches them, then fire a three-way shot before ducking again. Behaviorally, this makes them similar to Octoroks, except with a slightly wider shot range. They are vulnerable to attacks only when exposed, but can be grabbed and thrown even when protected by their helmet. Fittingly for their defensive nature, they generally drop Defense stat boosts upon defeat.